


Reunited

by Gandr



Series: Y'shOda [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Female Character, Catgirls loving catgirls, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femslash, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Lots of kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: [Light Shadowbringers spoilers]Oda, the Warrior of  Light, finally reaches the Greatwood in the First, yet her high spirits at reuniting with her beloved Y'shtola are seemingly dashed when she declares that she does not know who she is or recognize her aether. Just what is she? What is happening to her? and most importantly, have the past three years served to lessen the feelings of love from the Sorceress?Read on~
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Y'shOda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144826
Kudos: 27





	Reunited

One after another, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn dropped like sacks of potatoes.

The blinding headaches as if someone or something was clawing at the inside of their skulls, the voice that called out to them, seemingly desperate but words too cryptic to understand 

First Thancred, in the middle of the alliance meeting. 

Then Urianger and Y'shtola, not even a moment after arriving in the Rising Stones. The very sight of it filled Oda's heart with dread. Her friends, all but lifeless on the floor. Memories of the Vault flashed in her mind, the agony of watching someone she loves die in front of her, with no ability to stop it. 

_ No no no no, why? _

_ Why me? _

_ I can't do this again! _

_ Please, not her. Give her back! Give them back! _

For all shes accomplished as the Warrior of Light, she was as utterly helpless as a newborn babe to stop what was happening in front of her, much less stem the tide of panic threatening to consume her completely. Desperately shaking the still, unresponsive bodies of Urianger and Y'shtola, it was Tataru who managed to calm her down and bring her back to her senses.

Master Matoya and Krille had banned anyone from entering the room where Thancred, Urianger and Y'shtola lay in their eternal slumber, but that didn't stop her from taking any spare moment to try to peek inside, only to be shooed away; on time dodging a magicked broom. Of course, Krille knew why this was hitting Oda so hard. Her Echo revealed bits of the woman's past; the pain and terror of losing people close to you, the futility of being unable to stop it, she saw where it came from.

That's perhaps why she was able to give her a small window of opportunity, leaving the room otherwise unoccupied to allow her to slip inside. Her tail drooped low, hands shaking as she reached out to gently caress the foreheads of the two men sleeping, eventually reaching the bed which Y'shtola lay.

"Hey, you shouldn't oversleep. Haven't you gotten onto me for that?" In spite of the playful tone she tried to give, her voice cracked, threatening to give way and reveal the turmoil in her heart.

"Wake up. Please, please wake up, " it was failing, and it was failing fast as tears dripped onto the Conjurors sleeping face. One, and then another, and another, "I need you, Shtola. Please don't leave me alone. Please, please don't leave me like everyone else. I couldn't bear it..."

She was begging, pleading to anyone that would listen. Her birth parents, her adoptive parents, Haurchefant, Minfilia, and now the Scions and Y'shtola. How many people was she going to lose, how many people were going to be cruelly ripped away from her like this?

The Mito'qe leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the woman's lips. Some foolish part of her hoped it would do  _ something _

but alas, like with everything else, it did nothing. 

No one said anything when she quietly exited the room. What could they say? They had never seen her look so defeated, and it hurt everyone to see her in such pain, such turmoil. 

"It would do well for us to double our efforts. Not only for Shtola's sake, but for hers as well."

  
  
  


\------------------------------

“What?” Y’shtola was surprised at the sudden question posed by her newly arrived love. But she repeated the question, albeit with a shakier voice;

“Y’shtola, you still love me, right?” She crossed her arms, looking away, “When you first saw me, and when you thought I was one of those things….even though I know it's because of the aether from the two slain Lightwardens….”

_ It still hurt. _

It didn’t help that she seemed to be acting slightly differently around her. It had been three years in the First, in comparison to no more than a few weeks at best in the Source. That was a long, long time to wait on someone.

And she had been abandoned before.

“You fool. Do you even need to ask such a thing?”

“Please, yes or no.”

Instead of a direct response, Y’shtola tapped her chin with her knuckles, “...You know, shortly after I had arrived here, I was attending to my research, so that I might find a way to help the people of the First and return home to a certain Miqo’te Dragoon, when out of nowhere I felt as if I had been kissed, by a familiar set of lips. Warm and soft, with no shortage of affection.”   
  
_ She could feel that? _

“Y-You did?”

“Why yes, I did. What, did you think you could wake the sleeping beauty with a kiss?” She chuckled, but where under different circumstances Oda would have responded in turn with her own jabs, instead her voice cracked as she spoke,   
  
“I didn’t know what else to do! You and everyone else just collapsed right in front of me, and the only thing that came to mind was the  _ Vault _ ! Y’shtola, I-”

As soon as she realized her mistake, she strode over and pulled the woman into a tight hug, “I’m sorry. That was rather cruel of me to say when you’re clearly upset.” How could she be so callous as to not consider Oda’s lingering trauma from the ordeals in Ishgard?

But, she still had to answer her question, didn’t she?

Her cheek was so warm in her palm as she caressed her face, foreheads resting together, using her thumb to wipe away any freshly shed tears. No, this wouldn’t do for a reunion three years coming. Their lips met softly, sweetly in a gentle kiss. And then another, and another, the both of them spurred on by the other.   
  


She was almost embarrassed by how quickly she was losing her composure, but after three long summers of being literal worlds apart, she found it increasingly difficult to hold herself back, especially in these moments of reprieve that the two were able to share by themselves. 

The Sorceress held the woman's face in her hands, fervently pressing their lips together. Soft, warm, luscious, just as she remembered them. More intoxicating than the finest wine, she found herself getting lost in sensations long thought forgotten. The thunderous beating of her heart in her breast, the sound of Oda's soft moans in between passionate kisses pinned against the nearest wall.

There was no verbal answer to give to the question posed to her mere moments before;

_ "You still love me, don't you?" _

A question that, back in the Source, would likely never cross her mind. But the passage of time, coupled with Y'shtola's mistaking her for one of those monsters has clearly wounded the Dragoon deeply. Something she regretted immediately upon hearing the clear hurt in her words upon their first meeting in the Greatwood. But she knew Oda was a smart woman, surely somewhere in her mind she knew the logical answer, but she also knew just how badly her emotional well-being had been affected lately; she heard as such from Alisaie.

"Of course I do, you fool," her lips pulled away only a few inches, but they may as well have been miles apart, "I could never stop loving you."

Damn this Aether pervading her lovers' very essence; to think that the only way she knew that tears welled up in her eyes was the sound of her quiet sniffles. Still, she wiped her cheeks dry, having to look to the side as not to be blinded by her.

"Now now, this is no time for tears my Dearest," another kiss, one of countless they had to make up for as much as they could in this short reprieve, "My every effort has been spent not only to restore the First and delay the Rejoining, but perhaps most importantly, to be at your side again. I've missed you so, so terribly."

This loving embrace, her arms wrapped around her said all she needed to say. Oda nodded, though her tears did not stop just yet, but her lover did not stop her. No, she understood the turmoil in her heart without having to peek at her aether; those long nights at the Forgotten Knight in Ishgard, Krille confiding in her the memories of Oda's early life that her Echo made her privy to. The unimaginable pain of repeatedly losing those you love, only to watch it happen again.

But she hadn't been lost.

No, these tears that fell were those of pure relief. Relief that Y'shtola was alive and well, and very much herself. And most of all, relief that her love for her still burned brightly.

A longing sigh as she felt her lips gracing the skin of her neck, the soft pop of buttons being undone as her vest slid down her shoulders. A sharp gasp, Y'shtola taking soft bites at her skin,⁷ raising goosebumps on her arms, shivers up her spine. A sensation that she had missed in the few days since she had disappeared had been an intense desire, a craving that the Sorceress had been holding in for three lonely summers. Her back arched as a more audible moan escaped her, only to be met with a chuckle,

“You must take care to be quiet, my Dearest,” Her lips hovered over her neck, over the dark purple mark she had made in the pale flesh, “We don’t want to be heard, do we?”

That teasing tone, equal measure lustful and commanding sent another shiver up her spine, her head tilting into her hand, another soft moan passing her lips as she felt her fingers gently stroking at her soft ears; an unfair, two pronged assault. Oda's knees buckled much quicker than usual, she at least lasted longer back in the Source, biting her lip as her lover's other hand slid up her side, fingers tracing her bare stomach.

_ She's still herself. Just as I remember her. The cursed aether hasn't changed her yet. _

_ No. _

_ It won't. I won't let it. _

Her heart pounded in her chest, a rush of need, want, love and lust coursing through her like a tempest. Her back against the wall, her lovers body pressed against hers, her breath on her neck, the soft hum as she lined her skin with soft kisses.

_ By the Twelve, she missed this so much. _

"Shtola…" Her moan was quieter, as best as she could manage, feeling her fingers caressing her breast, firmly squeezing, sending small waves of pleasure through her skin. Her near desperate need for her was silently conveyed in the insistent yet forceful way she pinned her wrist to the wall, lips crashing together, and, if there was any more reason to cast doubt from her mind;

“I don’t know how to convey to you how sorely I missed you,” Her warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, in the best way possible, and what she said next made her cheek burn hotter than any inferno Ifrit could muster, “But, let me try to remind you.”

Her kisses were softer, soft moans mixing with one another as she felt Y’shtola’s thigh nudge her legs apart, her moan turning into a pathetic whine against her lips as she began to rub and grind her thigh against her core.   
  
“S-Shtola…!” It was like the only word she could say, the only one she wanted to say, surprised gasp passing her lips when the Sorceress slid her fingers underneath the black cropped top standing between her and what she was truly after, sharply yanking it up. Foreheads pressed together, she couldn’t help but smile, satisfied with herself as her fingers squeezed and groped at her lover’s warm, soft breast. Touch was the one sense she would rely on right now, the light still too blinding. But such a thing wasn’t important right now, not for the next few minutes. It felt like an eternity since she felt her hands upon Oda’s body; the gentle curve of her hips, her toned, muscular stomach, the soft handfuls of her chest.

“Didn’t I remind you to keep it down, Dearest?” Her tone stayed loving, teasing. But how could she help it? It might not have been long, but the idea of Y’shtola being dead or worse has permeated her thoughts, and with her being so secluded here in the Greatwood there was no real word of her activities.

“S-Sorr-, ah!” her moan was louder, sharper as a sudden surge of pleasure rippled through her; her fingers pinching her nipple in tandem with her thigh grinding against her crotch made for an effective onslaught. Her fingers held fast pinning her wrist to the door behind them, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere. She had been gone for three long, lonely summers. She’s not getting away, not right now. Oda’s legs trembled, the combination of being held against the door, her lover teasing her body and the burning desire for her touch driving her into a state of bliss.

_ Please  _ **_touch me._ **

**_Explore_ ** _ me. _

**_Feel every inch of me._ **

_ I’m  _ **_yours_ ** _ to explore. _

_ Yours to  _ **_use_ ** _. _

**_Heart and soul._ **

“It’s quite comforting to know,” Lips graced her cheek, lovingly kissing the scar the left side of her face bore, speaking as she lowered her leg, “That you’re just as easy to get wound up as you ever were.”

The feeling of Y’shtola’s fingers tracing down her stomach almost seemed to tingle, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation as she felt her slender digits slide into her shorts, wasting no time at all. She grinned, biting her lip as she explores her hot, drenched folds, stifling her moans with kiss after kiss. In an instant her fingers were completely soaked, and she had to release her grip on Oda’s wrist in order to steady her. The dark haired woman leaned against the wall, somehow maintaining the ability to stand up.

“Good girl,” Twelve fortend, how did that make her even more aroused? “I love you, Oda. Now, shall we get these irksome shorts off?”

Oda nodded, using what brainpower she had to help pull them down to her knees, her legs parting without prompting as she felt Y’shtola’s hand lay claim to her cunt once more. More kisses lining her neck, more hard bites surely leaving dark purple marks as a clear sign of what was transpiring, if the sounds hadn’t given anything away. Her chest heaved with each breath, each moan she tried to suppress even as it became too much to bear. Her thumb grinding against her clit, her fingers rubbing in just the right spots inside of her, it was enough, too much and yet not enough all at once. Oda craved her touch. More than anything else in the world she craved the loving touch of the woman who held her heart.

“L-Love….” The Azure Dragoon sputtered out, all but putty in her hands at this point, “You.”

“Oh? I love you, too,” Gods, how she wishes she could see her face, how it looked in the throes of pleasure, even just to see how her aether fluctuated in these passionate moments. Instead she got this….perverse essence invading her dearests very being. But, that would be something to brood about later, “Very, very much.”

Oda could feel her juices running down her legs, almost feeling embarrassed by being so aroused so fast, but under such an assault, what choice did she have? She almost didn’t notice how Y’shtola had begun moving her kisses downward until she felt her teeth gently yet insistently bit down on her erect nipple. Further down, taking extra effort to lavish her stomach with attention as well,

“It might be a touch difficult for me to properly clean up, but tis a price I’m willing to pay.” 

Y’shtola’s lips barely hovered over Oda’s thigh, planting soft kisses against the muscular limb, trailing inwards. As soon as her lips locked around her swollen nub, Oda’s fingers tugged at her girlfriend’s hair as her back arched, her tongue teasing and flicking her clit as the woman squirmed and moaned, failing to completely suppress her cries of ecstasy. Toe curling, her tail sticking straight up as her ears flattened atop her head. Each and every time she teased and sucked on her clit, each time her fingers rubbed and caressed those sensitive spots inside of her it chipped away at her resolve.

She couldn’t hold out much longer.

“S-Shtola….-tola..” Her moans were coming quicker, more frequent as her attempts to speak gave way to her base desires. Just a little more.

_ ‘You can’t hold out forever.’ _

Her whines were the cutest thing, a sound she missed. One of the many things she missed about this woman; her laugh, her dumb jokes and surprisingly sarcastic nature. Her warm and loving nature. But right now, the thing she missed most was how affectionately she moaned her name, over and over.

And by the Twelve she was getting her fill tonight.

A long, hard moan signaled that her efforts had borne fruit, Oda’s body trembling and shaking as a long, long overdue orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave. She almost didn’t mind the almost painful tugging at her hair as she rode it out. As it subsided, Y’shtola stood up, and in Oda’s recovering visions he could tell that she was grinning. A smug grin she has seen more than a few times, when she was supremely proud of herself. A small moan passed her lips once more as she felt her fingers slide out of her.

She didn’t question it when she gently put her fingers at her lips, dutifully wrapping her lips around them, making sure to get them nice and clean, “That’s a good girl.” That loving, sweet tone she only reserved for her made her heart swell, “Now, you won't be getting any silly ideas about my love for you, will you?”

All she could manage was a shake of her head as she fixed her clothing, shorts pulled back up and breasts inside of her shirt once more, watching with red cheeks as her lover cleaned her mouth and chin with a clean rag.

Content with her response and with newfound confidence, the Greatwood needed exploring and surveying.

Though, it would have been a good idea to have Y’shtola use a glamour to cover the conspicuous bites that her collar could not. It would have saved Alphinaud much embarrassment in the form of Thancred explaining sex in the worst ways possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Kate and Sora for helping with proofreading and flow. I can't believe I cranked this out while sleep deprived, but here we are. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, why not leave a comment and kudos? and check out my other work as well! It would mean a lot. Thank you for reading.


End file.
